


White Rabbit

by cjmarlowe



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Canon Queer Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, kink bingo: temperature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Adam's first threesome. Hell, it wasn't even Adam's first threesome with a woman, though the last time he hadn't been aware of her as anything more than present. But this time was different and entirely new, and he felt like they weren't so much discovering something as inventing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rabbit

The hotel room in LA looked exactly the same as every other room Kris had spend time in over the past few months, to the point where every day he still woke up thinking there was a bus waiting outside to take him away. Now, though, instead of venues and highways and nine other idols there were meetings and studios and interviews and 'making up for time lost on the tour', and it was down to just him and Adam again.

All too soon it would just be Kris.

After the final show, after the last afterparties and the hugs and tears and goodbyes, Kris was supposed to go home. Not for good, just long enough to decompress, but he didn't even get that much. Instead he found himself tucked away in another hotel to prepare for the release of his single, for the release of his album, the rest of his life.

LA wasn't the problem. He had Katy in LA now and maybe he needed to start getting used to calling _it_ home. And the problem wasn't exhaustion; he'd actually gotten used to the rhythms of this life, gotten good at grabbing sleep when and where he could. The problem was that Kris needed a _break_ , he needed something _else_ , and he wasn't even sure he knew what that meant anymore.

Three days in and he was just grateful to be able to have wrangled one entire evening that wasn't scheduled for them.

His skin was tingling when he turned off the shower, scalding water pouring over him for twice as long as he usually would have taken and still not feeling like quite long enough. He ignored the noises from the other side of the frosted door and took his time scrubbing himself down with the plump towel, finally wrapping it securely around his waist before stepping out of the shower.

"I," said Adam, leaning close to the mirror to do his eyes, "am going out tonight. Don't wait up."

"Katy's moved in for the rest of the week," said Kris, closing the lid of the toilet so he could sit down on it and watch, drip drying on the shower mat. "I'll probably be a little busy myself."

Technically it was Kris's room, not Adam's, but sharing the space had become a comfort instead of a necessity. He wasn't the least bit surprised when, after they checked in, Adam just wandered through the doors that adjoined their rooms and started setting up. If Kris got through it all by having Adam to lean on, and Adam got through it by having Kris to talk to, then that was their business. It actually made him a little queasy, thinking about a time when Adam might _not_ just be there anymore.

"Did you tell me that already?" said Adam. "You probably did, didn't you?"

"I might've," said Kris. "I don't even remember. Maybe in the car this morning before I went into the studio and you had, what, an interview? Radio?" Adam made an 'uh huh' noise while trying not to move his face as he worked; Kris wondered how Adam would react if he offered to help. "She'll be back from dinner with my parents any time now."

"Good people, your parents," said Adam, leaning back and smudging his eyeliner with a fingertip. Kris was just sorry he'd missed dinner, but then his presence at the restaurant probably would've been more awkward than any kind of reunion should be. They got recognized sometimes, sure, but Kris got recognized always. "Hmm, bet that's her now."

Kris could hear the click of the hotel room door, then Katy's soft voice call "Kris?" into the empty room.

"In here," he called back as Adam opened the bathroom door for her without looking away from the mirror.

She was smiling as she pushed inside to join them, purse already tossed on the bed, unpinning her hair as she went. "Don't you have your own room, Lambert?" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek that he automatically leaned down to receive.

"Yes, but mine doesn't have a Kris in it," he said. "I keep asking, but they never give me that upgrade. How was dinner?"

"The conversation was better than the meal," she said, wrinkling her nose delicately. "You need to give me a list of decent restaurants in LA that actually give full portions of food, Adam."

"You really think that's something I would know?" he said, as Kris held his towel closed with one hand and stood up to give his wife a kiss. "I keep asking them to give me _less_."

"Oh, hush," said Katy, just as Kris said, "Shut up, Adam," and they both gave him a smack on the nearest not-fat-at-all body part.

"Abused!" said Adam, batting his eyelashes in the mirror before turning around to finally face them both. "All right, I need to go find my jacket and make a valiant attempt to finish off the wine I have chilling in my room before I go out. You two do the reunion thing while I'm gone; I'll be back in a minute to finish my face."

Adam disappeared from the bathroom - and presumably through the always-open doors that connected their hotel rooms - and Kris let go of the towel so he could wrap his arms around Katy and hold her close, even if it meant his still-damp chest soaked through her blouse.

"Well _hello_ there," she said, laughing into his shoulder as he rocked her playfully back and forth. "Your parents are settling in nicely, they say they'll call you tomorrow so you can get together."

"I'm not thinking about my parents right now," he said, still holding her tight.

"Well, much as I'm enjoying the enthusiastic welcome," she said, sliding a hand over the small of his back, "you _should_ be thinking about pants before Adam gets back."

"Nothing he hasn't seen before."

"Oh _really_?" she said, tilting her head up for a kiss. 

"Hey, it's a small bus," Kris said, after framing her face with his hands and kissing her thoroughly, though his comfort with Adam predated that by months. "Can you grab my boxers off the bed?"

"I think I can handle that mission," she said, giving him another brush of a kiss before leaving the bathroom to track them down. 

Kris took a moment to lean in close to the mirror himself, run a hand over his jaw, hope that he didn't look as ragged as he felt. Then he closed his eyes and leaned against the counter and trembled until he felt Katy's hand press against the middle of his back, steadying him. He wanted to give her a nice night in together, she deserved that and more, and he didn't even know if he could do that right now, wound tight the way he was.

"Here," she said, and when he opened his eyes he met hers in the mirror, barely even noticing the shorts she was handing to him until a moment later. "I think I heard your partner in crime coming back."

Kris barely had time to get them on before he heard Adam padding across the carpet of the room, knocking on the bathroom door like he wouldn't have if Katy hadn't been there, even though she hadn't closed it all the way.

"We're decent," said Kris, though he was only in boxer shorts and Katy's blouse was clinging to her. It was just Adam.

"You," said Adam, giving Katy a once over, "are wet."

Then they both looked at Kris, with almost identical looks of concern. He understood why only when he realized he'd gone back to gripping the edge of the counter so hard that his knuckles were white. 

"The spa here is nice," said Adam finally, reaching for his powder. "You could probably get in tonight if you pull a few strings."

"Still not sure that's really my thing," Kris said, forcing himself to let go and step back, ostensibly to let Adam get closer but mostly because it wasn't helping. He wasn't tense, not really, he was just going a little nuts, day after day after day of this and it was what he _wanted_ but he still felt like he had nothing for himself.

Katy looked at him, and that was one of the best things about Katy - she _got_ him, even when what she was getting wasn't something she'd ever gotten from him before. She saw Kris going out of his skin and turned to Adam and said, "Do you think we could go out with you?"

She got him even when he didn't get himself.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Why, Katy Allen," he said. "You _know_ me. Are you sure going out for a night in my town is something you want to do?"

"I think it is," she said. "I really think it is. Unless we'd be crashing a date."

"No, definitely not a date," said Adam quickly. "I just needed to go _out_ before I went a little stir crazy. Kris, you sure?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," he said, and from the moment Katy asked - _Katy_ asked - it was absolutely true. "But not looking like this." And he definitely didn't mean just that he didn't have any pants on.

Adam looked him over, then looked at his wife for permission before giving Kris one of his dazzling smiles. "I've been wanting to get my hands on you for months," he said, reaching out to tug on a piece of Kris's damp hair. "What do you think, Katy, just a little glitter?"

That wasn't quite what Kris had in mind when he suggested a little help, but he didn't protest. Especially not when Katy looked more than a little intrigued at the thought. One night out in the city with Adam, Kris could let them remake him into something other than what he'd been every day for months.

"Okay," he said. "Yeah, okay. I trust you."

Adam smiled again, not smirked, just smiled, and held Kris's shoulders while he looked him over. "A little glitter and some lip gloss," he decided. "Nothing _too_ outrageous. And something a little more fitted than you usually hide in. We've made good progress but you're not quite there yet. You need to show that body off a little more."

"I definitely wouldn't mind that," said Katy, running a hand over the shape of Kris's bicep. "I might know what's under there, but you don't give me a lot of chances to hold the fact that you're going home with me over other people's heads."

Adam laughed and gave Kris a comfortable squeeze, fingertips pressing warmly into the flesh above the waistband of his boxer shorts. "I've been telling him that for months," he said, giving Katy another once over. "You too. I hope you packed something flashy."

Kris wasn't even sure she _owned_ anything that could be called flashy, not by Adam's standards anyway, but she did know what made her look good. While Adam took Kris fully in hand, picking out a white t-shirt and Kris's one pair of jeans that were a little tighter and a little more threadbare than the others, Katy began to paw through the entire wardrobe she'd brought with her, spreading it out over all the available space.

"Good thing you're bringing your wife," said Adam as he hauled Kris back into the bathroom, Kris's things as always taking up a tiny corner of the counter and Adam's scattered across the length of it, in some order that only he himself understood. "When I'm through with you, she's going to need to beat everyone off."

"You know what? Do whatever you want," said Kris, hopping up onto the bathroom counter. "Free rein."

"Adam?" Katy's voice came floating back to them through the open door. "Can I pillage your accessories?"

"Everything but the cock ring!" Adam called back, then turned to Kris. "Am I allowed to say cock ring to your wife?"

"I don't think I have much say in the matter," said Kris, grinning at him and already feeling a little better, feeling like this wasn't the kind of break that he'd been thinking of, but a kind of break that would actually feel like one. "So where are we going?"

"I think I have some friends going to a private thing tonight," said Adam. "Guest list only. I'll make a couple calls and get us in."

"A little less crowded?"

"Not the least bit," said Adam unapologetically, "but fewer fans able to force their way inside once it gets out where we are. If people even _recognize_ you once I'm done with you."

Kris was used to being compliant for make-up, after months on the show and on tour - he was even used to being compliant for Adam himself to touch him up - but he'd never just given himself up to it before. And he'd definitely never let Adam shave his face before, but Adam had patted his hands away when he tried to do it himself, and Kris was comfortable enough with him to just let himself be taken care of, start to finish. His skin tingled as Adam worked on it, but not in any way that Kris wanted to _stop_. When Adam was finished he turned and blinked at himself in the mirror and saw glitter in his hair, on his cheekbones, on his collarbones, with charcoal and silver ringing his eyes and pale, glossy lips.

"Wow," he said, blinking a few more times. "I'm not sure _I_ recognize me."

"Nah, you're still you," said Adam, giving him another squeeze with one arm while running his finger over Kris's lower lip as they both watched in the mirror, even though Kris couldn't see what difference it made. "All right, I need to go handle your wife. Be good."

Kris was very, very good. Mostly he just stared at himself in the mirror, maybe more astonished by how weird it didn't feel than by what he saw. In any objective sense it wasn't a huge change; it was the shift in perception that felt enormous. Maybe his life really had changed this much, that letting someone dress him up like an ice prince for a night out didn't really make him bat an eye. Finally he stopped staring, flipped the light off and stepped out into the outer room.

What he was faced with was his wife all in red, red lipstick, red dress, fishnet tights and some hints of red in her blonde hair that had been twisted up on her head, a few strands of it still loose around her face.

"Nice," he said, pulling her close but not daring to kiss her and risk smearing either one of them.

"Adam Lambert you do good work," she said, tracing her finger over his cheekbone. She came away with glitter on her fingertip. Kris faintly heard Adam murmuring into the phone on the other side of the room, but he was barely paying attention to anything other than the vision in front of him. "Long way from Conway, aren't we?"

"Long way from a lot of things," he said, and just barely brushed a kiss on her throat, unable to do _nothing_. "I love you so much. No matter what."

"You too," she said, snagging a finger through his belt loop and keeping him close. "Always. Through anything." Just like they'd always promised. 'Anything' was a lot different now from what they'd once thought it would be, but they'd talked about it, talked about a lot of things they never thought they would, and anything really did mean anything.

And they just stood like that, till Adam's voice broke the silence. "All right, we're set," he said. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Just one more thing," said Katy, letting go and moving back to the disaster area she'd left on their bed. And then while they watched she snapped Adam's studded collar around her neck. There was absolute silence for a moment before she finally asked, "What do you think?"

"Sorry," Kris got out finally. "Forgot how to breathe for a second there."

"So obviously it's perfect," said Adam. Perfect didn't seem to do justice to just how Kris felt about it, but it would have to do. "All right, let's go before anyone gets wind of our escape. It's going to be a great night."

:::

When the three of them arrived at the door to the club where Cassidy's friend's burlesque extravaganza afterparty was being held, the men at the door didn't even _check_ the guest list before letting them in, and Adam was pretty sure it wasn't because they were recognized. In this crowd _he_ would've been recognized, but there was no way any of them saw Kris and Katy coming. Kris was holding Katy's hand and Adam just grabbed Kris's as the chain of them wove their way inside, the crowd dense and eclectic.

"Down the rabbit hole," Katy murmured, just barely audible in the din, as a man in a rainbow wig and lederhosen pushed past them on his way back to the bar. "Wow, Adam. And I thought Idol was a change for _us_."

Adam had to laugh, taking advantage of his height to survey the room. "Don't worry," he said, "even for me this is a special occasion." He finally spotted some friends way in the back, and waved without making any effort to get back there. The night was young, and there would be plenty of time for that. "Second thoughts?"

"None," said Kris firmly, though he'd taken hold of Adam's wrist and hadn't let go quite yet. "Any last minute warnings for us?"

"Beware the bathrooms?" he said, then just gave them a happy grin. "You two have common sense, you'll be fine."

"Then go say hi to your friends," said Katy, slapping his behind. "Just because we decided to invite ourselves along doesn't mean you have to entertain us. We'll find you."

"Or I'll find you," said Adam, but she was right, it was time to nudge his fledgling glam kids out of the nest and let them fly on their own.

:::

Kris was a little dizzy with it, not the lights and the people and the flash because he was used to all of that now, but the freedom of it all. Everyone here might have taken great pains with how they presented themselves, but not for the approval of anyone else. No one seemed to care what the rest of the world thought of it. Kris had always believed, with his whole heart, that the world was filled with all different kinds of people for a reason, but even knowing Adam as well as he did now he'd never seen a world quite like this one.

But he _fit in_ , and not just because of what he'd let Adam do for him. It wasn't about how he looked, but how he'd _chosen_ to present himself: unapologetically Kris. Not as Kris Allen, good boy from Arkansas, not as Kris Allen, winner of American Idol, but as Kris, Adam's friend, Katy's husband, who liked to smile and dance and meet new people and have a good time.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you," said Katy in his ear, and Kris didn't want her to. It wasn't even an indecent desire, he just wanted to feel her with him, feel the warmth of her body next to his, know that even though he was on this crazy ride that he could never even _explain_ to her, that she was right there with him no matter what, finding her own way and letting them find a new way together.

"Then don't," he said, and laced his fingers with hers once again as they began to weave their way over to the bar.

:::

'Have a drink if you want,' Kris had said, 'I'll stay sober for us all.' And even though she didn't drink all that often, tonight did seem like the night for it, especially in a place that seemed to know every single fancy, fruity cocktail she'd ever heard of and about ten times more that she hadn't.

"Water?" she asked over her shoulder as she got something pink with an umbrella that she forgot the name of as soon as it had been described to her. Kris nodded and the bartender seemed to have a lot of bottles of water at the ready. She passed it over her shoulder, and Kris pressed it to the back of her neck for a moment, shockingly cold, before cracking it open and drinking about half in one long swallow.

_He's mine_ , she thought, feeling delight at that all over again, their years together never dimming her happiness to be with him. Or her desire for him, especially as she watched his throat work, glitter catching the light.

"What are you thinking?" he said, eyes on her face as he lowered the bottle.

And what the heck, it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to say that kind of thing to him. "You're mine," she said, and leaned in to kiss behind his ear before they moved on.

:::

"You broke the American Idol," said Cassidy, eyes across the room on Kris and Katy and not looking at Adam at all. "This is why you can't have nice things."

"Good job," said someone else, a guy Adam had never met who he vaguely thought might actually be Brad's date, and Adam couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up.

"I just made some little improvements," he insisted. "Totally his wife's idea, by the way. I just provided the accessories. And the glitter."

"Yes, you would, wouldn't you," said Cassidy. "I hope you can put him back the way you found him."

"Only if he asks nice," said Adam. Instead of Cassidy's laugh, though, he heard a soft, almost surprised noise behind his shoulder. "What?"

"I thought you weren't going to do this," he said, kicking Adam's calf as he leaned back into his seat again, drink firmly in hand. "I distinctly remember you saying you weren't going to do this."

"I haven't done anything," insisted Adam, knowing it for the lie it was. But then the first had been a lie too; Kris Allen had always been an inevitability.

Cassidy hmm'd, and this time his foot made less of a kick and more of a fond stroke. "Well, if you get broken," he said, "you know where to find me."

:::

"Dance," said Katy in his ear, pushing lightly on his back.

"You too," he said, tugging on her hand, but she shook her head. 

"No," she said, "Go, I want to watch."

If there was ever a compelling argument to go dance without his wife, that was definitely it. The dance floor was just one moving mass of bodies anyway; a few moments and Kris would be lost in it. He'd never been one to go to the clubs, just not his scene at all, but on his own, with his friends, with his wife, he could get into it.

"And after all the work he put in," Katy added, "I bet Adam wants to watch too."

"Love you," he said. "You be good."

"You don't," she said, and grinned at the look on his face.

:::

It was just chance that Adam was looking at the exact moment Kris let go, half his attention on the dance floor and half on moving through the crowd. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting of this night, but somehow he'd thought it would include Kris and Katy not leaving each other's sides. But Kris wasn't clinging to his wife for safety, he was right out there on the dance floor, and she wasn't hovering but hugging the wall nearby, her eyes staying on Kris as she carried on a casual conversation with the drag queen beside her. So they were _both_ looking when, with a half-naked twink on one side and an entangled couple in boas on the other, Kris completely unselfconsciously whipped his shirt off and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans, threw his arms in the air and kept dancing.

Adam'd been around, he'd been around a _lot_ , but he didn't think he'd ever had his breath taken away quite like it was in that moment.

It was a few seconds before he moved again, took the now-empty space next to Katy vacated by the drag queen. He wasn't even entirely sure why it suddenly seemed so important to change course to join her. Maybe to gauge how she felt about it. Maybe to find someone who appreciated the sight on the same level as he did. After all, it had never been secret between them that Adam looked.

"The glitter goes all the way down," she said approvingly.

"I'd love to take credit," said Adam, his eyes traveling down Kris's body to discover that anew, "but apparently he did that himself when I wasn't looking."

"That's my boy," said Katy, and took a sip of her fruity, frothy drink.

:::

When Kris finally pressed his way off the dance floor - dance pit, dance _mob_ \- he used his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his upper arms then just left well enough alone, he looked fine, he felt great. Especially when he saw Katy and Adam waiting for him, shoulder to shoulder against the blessedly cool wall.

"Hi," he said, giving Katy a soft, careful kiss. "Were you watching me?"

"Everyone was watching you," said Adam. "Katy got you something."

She smiled mischievously and held up a pair of white, feathery wings, turning him around with insistent hands and slipping them on over his bare shoulders. "They just fell into my hands from the sky," she said with perfect innocence, and the thing was, at this party it seemed entirely plausible that random costume pieces would be dropping from the rafters.

"Okay, I was wrong before," said Adam, giving him a very overt once over. " _Now_ everyone is looking at you."

:::

Kris asked for ice at the bar and Katy got another... well, she just held up her glass and the bartender nodded and knew what she'd been drinking. Whatever it was, it wasn't too strong; she'd been drunk a couple of times in the past, just a couple, but she knew what it felt like and this wasn't it.

Kris popped a piece of ice into his mouth and then kissed at her neck, dragging the ice with his lips when he moved along her skin. She gasped and shivered, but whatever it did to her nerves, her body _liked_ it.

"What are you doing to your woman in public, Allen?" Adam teased him, but Kris's mouth was too busy to answer, and Katy just couldn't form words. 

This time when he popped another bit of ice in his mouth she was ready for it, or she thought she was, but when he kissed her with the ice in his mouth, passing it back and forth, tingling and melting all over their lips and tongues, it wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before.

:::

"Your turn," said Kris and before Adam could be careful with him, make sure this wasn't out of Kris's comfort zone, Kris wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His lips were soft, warm, still a little slick with gloss, and Adam breathed deep of the moment in case it was something he never got to have again. Then Kris was opening their mouths, licking at him with his tongue, pushing a bit of ice from his own mouth into Adam's. It was a shock of cold against the warmth of Kris's mouth and he shuddered all over.

"Cool, huh?" said Kris, beaming up at him afterwards.

"Oh, you are _full_ of surprises," said Adam, and knew he was hiding nothing when he said it.

:::

Kris laughed when Adam held his chin and checked his eyes.

"No one slipped me anything," he promised him. "I haven't even been drinking."

"Would you even know if someone slipped you some X?" said Adam seriously. "Around here, it could happen. You're sweating, and really affectionate."

"I'm sweating because it's hot in here," said Kris, "and I'm being affectionate with Katy and with you, not with strangers. I'm just having a good time. That was the point, right? Get away and have a good time?" Adam didn't let go of his chin, but Kris knew he'd made his point. And if Kris's pupils were dilated right at this moment, it had nothing to do with drugs. "For all of us to have a good time."

"All right," said Adam, though he seemed reluctant to let go, letting his fingertips trail along Kris's cheek. "You think you're going to keep having a good time for a while?"

"I think we can have a good time just as long as you can," said Kris. "And yes, I _do_ know how long that is."

Adam smiled so wide his eyes scrunched up. "Yeah, well you do know me better than just about anyone."

"Ditto," said Kris, but maybe he still had a _few_ secrets.

:::

Part of Adam's plan for tonight had included finding someone to bring back to the hotel - or go home with - but the original plan had not factored in the sight of Kris Allen shirtless in angel wings and glitter cutting pretty deeply into Adam's flirting time. Still, he'd scoped out a few possibilities and ninety percent of those were still at the party so it was entirely plausible they'd scoped him out too.

The truth was, these days he didn't even really have to work at it.

But he was still going to have to be a little more proactive instead of watching from a few tables away as Kris and Katy held hands and bent their heads together, obviously deep in conversation. A conversation they'd been having for some time now, oblivious to the fact that anyone else was watching.

"Do they know they're going to be on youtube before morning?"

"Just tell me you're not going to be the one to put it there," said Adam, giving Brad's cheek an affectionate pat.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "I have more class than that. I only post videos of _myself_ doing depraved things."

"They knew what they were getting into," said Adam. He wouldn't have brought them in the first place if he hadn't been sure of that. No matter what people liked to think, Kris was a lot more worldly than they knew. 

:::

Adam was alone when Katy found him, eyes closed, moving to the music and mouthing lyrics that for once were not voiced. She'd known him long enough to know that there were moments sometimes when the last thing Adam wanted to be was the center of attention. She tapped his arm then wrapped her fingers around his wrist and waited for him to look at her. It was too loud for them to speak, but she and Adam had always been pretty good at communicating without saying much. It was surprising how often the situation demanded it.

She angled her head towards where Kris was waiting, and he nodded his head and took her hand, and squeezed it comfortably as she led the way back to him.

:::

"I think it's time to head back," said Kris when they'd made it far enough away from the crowd to be heard without shouting. He had Katy's hand firmly in his own now and with smudged eyeliner, bare chest and hair askew looked for all the world like a debauched angel.

"Yeah," said Adam, glancing back over his shoulder at a guy at the bar who'd had his eyes on him all night. Yeah, yeah he could hit that. And if he looked an awful lot like Kris, well, Adam had a type and everyone knew it. "Yeah, okay."

"You coming?"

Adam just smirked ruefully at his shoes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the two of you are headed back for more than just to put your pajamas on and cuddle," he said.

"Exactly," said Kris, and reached a hand out to him this time. "So are you coming?"

Whatever Adam had been planning to say caught in his throat as he just stopped and stared at them both. "Are you... do you mean... are you sure?" he got out finally.

Kris's hand never shook, and never wavered. "We know what we want," he said. "And I think we know what you want too."

Adam wasn't going to let this chance pass him by, no matter what it meant in the morning. Kris was stone cold sober, and the two of them never did anything without talking about it first. If they said they were sure, they were sure, and if Adam trusted them to know what they were doing, coming out to this party tonight, then he had to trust them to know what they were doing now, too.

He answered by taking Kris's hand, then looked back at where Cassidy and a few friends were sitting and gave a sharp and definitive wave. Cassidy's eyebrows went up and he made the universal hand sign for "call me!"; Adam just nodded, and this time when they left the club, Kris was leading the way.

:::

It wasn't Adam's first threesome. Hell, it wasn't even Adam's first threesome with a woman, though the last time he hadn't been aware of her as anything more than _present_. But this time was different and entirely new, and he felt like they weren't so much discovering something as _inventing_ it as they shed clothing between the door and the bed and then, when the jumble all over it was too much to bother with, through the doorway between Kris's room and Adam's till all they were left with were Adam's eyelashes, Katy's collar and Kris's wings.

They hadn't talked about this and Adam didn't want to, there was just one thing he wanted - no, _needed_ \- to ask before they tumbled onto Adam's bed. "Is this a one night thing?" he said, letting his hand fall against the small of Kris's back, then slide over curve of his ass with all the comfort it would have even before this little revelation.

"How could it be?" said Kris, and right then and there set the whole question to rest. Permanently. "Come on, Katy's waiting."

There was a question in her eyes as she reclined on the bed, a question that was clearly for Adam and Adam alone. And maybe her curves didn't do much for him, maybe he didn't dream of licking at her breasts and sliding home between her legs, but Katy and Kris were a package deal and for that alone she turned him on. It was enough, and he answered her question by letting his hand slide off Kris's body, kneeling on the end of the bed and tugging her closer so they could kiss.

"Oh yeah, _yeah_ ," said Kris, his voice deepening into a gravely range that Adam rarely got to hear. "You guys should... yeah."

It was nice, her soft hands and soft lips, and Adam felt comfortable with her, but it was Kris's voice from behind him that was really doing things for him. He could distantly hear things moving, steps and zips and a quiet rattle, then finally felt the perceptible tilt of the bed that signaled Kris had joined them. 

"Katy," he said. " _Adam_."

Adam moved, just onto his side with Katy between them, reclined onto his arm and watched as Kris swung one leg over her, straddled her body and planted his face against her neck, the sound of kisses muffled by her hair, by the curve of her throat. He reached over and traced the line of Kris's back, over his shoulder blade, through the dip of his spine, curving through the small of his back again and over his ass, then he fingered the edge of Kris's fluffy white wing, a couple of feathers at the tip of it bent and stained with blue glitter.

"Some angel," he murmured, and caught Katy's wink right before she pushed at Kris's shoulders, flipped him right over onto his back and reached for his wrists, holding them high over his head. Adam was looking so he knew - he _knew_ \- that Kris's cock twitched as she did, that he got even harder at the restraint, and he wondered just how often they played like this. Katy kissed him, hard, much harder than she'd kissed Adam, then looked back over her shoulder.

"Could you suck him?" she said, lips slightly parted and looking at him earnestly. "I'd really like to see that."

Adam couldn't move fast enough, grateful for wide, lush beds as he crawled around them to Kris's feet. Kris's legs widened in silent invitation and his eyes were big, head tilted up just far enough to stare down at where Adam was licking his way up Kris's body. In his own expression he was sure there was a confession of just how often he'd thought about doing this; in Kris's expression a confession of just how much he wanted him to.

The hair on Kris's legs was fine, and Adam nosed through it, kissed over the soft patches of skin on the inside of his thighs and then licked at his balls for a few moments before lifting his head and swallowing him down. Kris made a choked sound that was quickly drowned by Katy's kisses. Adam didn't compare, never measured one lover against another if he could help it, but he _couldn't_ help thinking that Kris fitted in him just about perfectly. He slid his lips along him, saliva trails in his wake, until he had just the crown in his mouth, tonguing flat over the underside.

He thought about all the times he and Kris had watched one another, all the times they'd comforted one another, all the times they'd performed together. He thought about late night conversations and confessions, about the way Kris had never been shy about physical affection. About the way they'd been at the club tonight, the glitter and the wings and the hot-cold kisses.

He moved his mouth off with a soft, deliberate pop and ignored Kris's soft protests as he looked over at the kitchenette to where the remains of his wine and ice bucket should have been. But they weren't there, and when he glanced at the floor he realized that Kris had already moved them up beside the bed.

"Let's see what _you_ think of this," he said, and popped a piece of ice into his mouth before going down on him again, pushing it along the length of Kris's cock with his tongue.

Katy didn't stifle Kris's sounds this time and Adam didn't look, just listened to the hard huffs of breath, the murmured cursing, the yes-yes-yes and the whimper coming from the back of Kris's throat as the ice melted between them, going down Adam's throat and dribbling down Kris's cock onto the bed.

He wasn't taken by surprise when someone - Kris? Maybe Katy? It was hard to identify the fingertips against his shoulder - pushed him back a little, gave him the signal to stop, but he did look up with clear disappointment, licking his lips.

"I don't want to finish yet," Kris choked out, his face and neck and chest flushed, a few beads of sweat just at his hairline. "And I will if you... I will."

Damn right he would have, but Adam didn't argue that he didn't want this to be over just yet, kissing Kris's stomach then slowly making his way up Kris's side again. Katy was curled against him, lips pressed to the skin just behind Kris's ear but eyes clearly on Adam as she tangled one of her legs with Kris's.

Adam gave him a moment to catch his breath before leaning in and kissing him, unrestrained and unapologetic, the taste of Kris's cock still on his tongue. This was what it meant to be in bed with him, and he didn't want there to be any mistake about that. And when Kris finally pulled back from Adam's kiss, one hand curved around Katy's breast and thumbing across the nipple, Adam knew he was going to be unapologetic about what it meant to be in bed with them.

"Time to give Katy some attention," he murmured, kissing Adam again and, just for a long moment, skirting his fingers down over Adam's body, ghosting over his cock.

Katy was on her back before another breath had passed, and Kris wasn't hesitating to plant himself between her legs, hands on her thighs pushing her open for him. Adam put his hand on his cock, just resting it there, and was glad for the cooling off period. His erection wasn't going anywhere, but it was with more curiosity than anything that he watched Kris's tongue flick out, teasing against his wife's cunt, closing his eyes and looking absolutely blissful about the experience.

Kris knew _exactly_ where the ice bucket was, reaching for it unerringly, drawing out a round of ice with water dripping off his fingertips. He looked over at Adam then, a mischievous and clearly aroused twist to his lips, then trailed it over her stomach. Katy hissed and tensed up, but not nearly so much as she did when Kris placed the ice between his teeth and pressed his mouth right against her clit again.

Adam reached out, slid his fingers through the water trails on her stomach and felt the way her muscles tensed with each movement Kris made, the shock of cold ice and warm tongue making her tremble and sigh. When he could see that it was melted, watching Kris's tongue with fascination, he was the one who reached into the ice bucket to hand him another.

It was messy and loud and god, Adam was _glad_ for that, he loved the sounds of sex, the pants and groans and whimpers and little cries, nonsense words, the rustle of blankets being pushed aside, the creak of joints and bedsprings, the whisper of hands against skin. Kris buried his face between her legs, nose and cheeks glistening with wetness, and used his fingers to press her open, pushing his tongue as deep inside as it would go.

Adam stroked his cock, slow and casual, and when Katy made a particularly desperate noise he moved on instinct, closing any distance between them and kissing her hard, only realizing halfway through that it was the sound of Katy coming. When he backed away again, slow and a little blissful, she smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

He only stopped stroking himself when he felt Kris's fingertips on him, tugging gently. Which did nothing to make him _want_ to stop, but Kris clearly wanted him for some other purpose so he kissed Katy one last time, watched her eyes flutter closed, and shimmied down the bed with Kris's fingers now tangled with his own.

"I don't know if you want to...." said Kris, uncertain and maybe a little eager, his voice pitched low enough that Katy couldn't hear. "Do you want to help?"

Adam swallowed and looked at where Kris's other hand was lazily touching between her legs, gentle but insistent. "She already--"

"She's a _woman_ ," said Kris, and maybe Adam had never been with one but he did get it after a moment. "You don't have to--"

"I don't know what I'm doing," said Adam, and that was definitely a yes and not a no.

"Not often I get to hear _that_ ," said Kris, leaning in to give Adam a swift, searing kiss. "Just... work with me. That's all you need to do."

Adam could do that, especially if Kris kept _touching_ him. It didn't even seem to matter _how_ Kris was touching him, as long as he kept doing it. Two of Kris's fingers slid through Katy's folds, disappearing inside her a moment later and moving slowly, purposefully. Then he pulled them out again, slick and warm, and tangled his fingers with Adam's before drawing them closer again, touching her carefully with both his own fingers and Adam's.

"Is that...?" said Katy, her eyes flying open, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"Hey, Katy," said Adam, and kissed her knee as Kris pushed two of their twined fingers inside her and leaned in again between her legs, little kisses down the inside of her thigh until he pressed his lips down onto her clit again.

"Hey Adam," she murmured, collapsing back into the pillows again and looking perfectly content with the newest arrangement.

Curious was still the way Adam felt about it, curious about the way she felt inside, so different from what he was used to, curious about the things that turned her on, curious about the curves of her body, the secret places he knew nothing about. It was still Kris's body that was turning him on, his strong arms and amazing lips and fantastic ass, but Katy was... she was fun. She was interesting. And there was a new kind of pleasure in helping to bring her off.

Finally Kris pulled their hands away, pulled their fingers out of her, and planted Adam's right on his own hip before moving swiftly and taking hold of Katy's waist and sliding his cock right into her, no warning and no hesitation. Katy gasped and wrapped her legs around him, and Adam's hand moved down onto Kris's ass instinctively, taking hold and never letting go as Kris thrust into her, ragged and uneven and desperate.

Adam memorized the look on Kris's face as he came, and knew he'd be calling up that memory often. And then Kris reached up with one hand thumbing gently over her nipple as the other hand moved between their legs, rolling against her clit until her breath hitched audibly and she came a second time with Kris still buried inside her. Only then did Kris lean up and begin kissing her, gentle and deep, and Adam might have felt forgotten if not for the fact that both of them reached for him, hands on his body and drawing him close.

His cock, still hard though not to the point of aching, wound up pressed up against Kris's hip, and Adam wasn't shy to thrust up against him a little, just to take advantage of the position for the few moments he could. But eventually Kris had to move away, pull out of her carefully and press his fingers into her once again, just for a moment, with such casual intimacy that it was almost breathtaking. Adam's hand went back to his cock and he wasn't at all sorry that he was getting off on it.

Katy's fingers ran down his chest before she moved away, onto her side and so relaxed and satiated she might as well have been boneless. Kris grasped her ankle for a moment, his smile for her so full of affection that even in her lazy state her smile in return was brilliant. And then Kris's attention was turned entirely to Adam, his eyes grazing down Adam's body with a lot more hunger than Adam might have expected from someone less then five minutes from coming.

Kris bit his lip and then leaned closer to Adam's ear. "I want you to fuck me," he murmured, the word 'fuck' sharp and hard and completely unfamiliar from his lips. "Please?"

God, he'd _hoped_ , but he'd never once counted on the night going this way, even after they got back to the hotel.

He had to swallow a couple of times before he could say anything. "You must know that I'm about ready to fuck you six ways from Sunday," he said, and _now_ he was aching for it all over again, his cooling down period definitely, definitely over. Kris knelt on the bed in front of him, looked up at Adam with big eyes, glittery cheeks and tousled hair, and Adam felt like Kris would let him do _anything_ right now.

He pushed him down onto his back, wings flattened and askew behind him, and straddled his waist, just _looking_ at him for a little while before straining towards the side of the bed, reaching for the ice bucket that was just, barely, within his grasp.

"What are you...?" said Kris, but he knew, he _knew_ , and Adam thought that on some level he'd been waiting to feel the shocking chill again that fired every nerve, made everything that much more intense. If Kris was going to revel in the role of the ice prince, then Adam was happy to give it to him.

He waited, though, waited long enough for the ice to begin melting in his hand, for Kris to begin breathing a little harder just in anticipation, then shimmied down his body just far enough to be able to lean in, palm the ice over one nipple and gently bite down on the other.

Kris was anything but quiet, not shouting but letting out a little cry that, had anyone actually been in the adjoining room, they likely would have heard.

"Mmm, yeah," said Adam contentedly, relentless in his attention to Kris's nipples, licking and suckling and biting down, rolling the ice against the other which had tightened to a hard peak almost immediately. Then, when the ice was nothing but a trickle of icy water, Adam grabbed another bit and swapped sides, cold to hot, hot to cold, until Kris was heaving breaths above him, desperately panting and fighting to keep still between Adam's thighs.

"That feels..." he said, clearly struggling to find a way to finish that.

" _We know_ ," said Adam, and kept doing it until Kris could barely speak anymore, could only let out helpless noises and was very much hard again. 

"Adam," he made out, though, between the low whimpers. " _Adam_."

"All right, I need--" He reluctantly moved away, began to move off the bed to rummage through his luggage, until he spotted a slim bottle of lubricant on the floor next to the ice bucket. _His_ bottle of lubricant. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew where to find this," he said, and gratefully snatched it up, moving in between Kris's legs this time instead of straddling him.

"Preparation," said Kris, "and a little bit of wishful thinking."

_Wishful thinking._ If that thought didn't get Adam going, nothing ever would. He pushed Kris's knees up, spread his thighs with sweat and ice damp palms, and looked over to meet Katy's eyes for a moment. Katy, who wasn't touching either of them right now but was watching with almost unblinking attention.

_Oh._

"This is going to feel a little--" he began as Kris bit his lip, watching Adam's hands.

"He knows," said Katy, lazily waggling her fingers at him. "He's done that. We've done that."

"God I love you guys," said Adam and slid two slick fingers inside, so tight but so _easy_ , Kris relaxed enough to just let him. It was Katy who sucked in a hard, intense breath, and Kris who let out a gaspy sigh, just spreading his legs wider, drawing his knees up higher to let Adam inside.

The number of times Adam'd secretly thought about this, a person would think he wouldn't be quite so surprised by the sight, but he couldn't stop looking, at Kris's unselfconscious pose, at the muscles of his stomach, his thighs, at his swollen, parted lips and crushed white wings. If he didn't get inside him soon, moving his fingers harder and faster at the thought, he was going to come all over him. And Kris, the way Kris was taking his fingers, the way he was ready for _more_ , was definitely not helping to slow things down.

"We should...." said Adam reluctantly, looking over at his bags even as a third finger worked its way into Kris's body. "I have condoms."

"This time," agreed Kris, squirming again, and Adam wasn't going to waste another moment, not when the thought of doing this many more times in the future was bringing him closer to the edge. He kept moving his hand a little longer though, eyes moving from Kris's face to the place where Adam was pushing inside him, so tight and hot and _ready_.

The condoms, unlike everything else, weren't by the bed already, but the way Kris had just slid inside his wife without a second thought, Adam figured condoms weren't something they'd had to think about in a long time. He knew where the nearest one was, though, in the pocket of the pants he'd discarded by the door, and he was back before Kris could even miss him that much, fingers back inside him and a little dazedly letting Katy take the packet from him to open it for them.

" _Please_ ," said Kris. "Please, just like this."

At least Adam could slide a condom on blind with one hand tied behind his back, so neither one of them had to wait long. But he still knew to be slow and careful, and that fingers weren't the same as having a cock slide inside you for the first time. He soothed away Kris's discomfort with soft strokes up and down his thigh, and before they knew it Adam was in deep. He waited a few moments, fingers still moving against Kris's thigh, then _Kris_ was the one to move, slinging a leg higher, right over Adam's shoulder, and pushing back against him.

Adam knew a clear signal when he saw it and breathed a huge sigh of relief as he started moving inside him. "I'm not going to--" he started, then cut himself off and just reached for Kris's cock, jerking it alongside his thrusts, at least a little relieved to feel just how hard Kris still was. Relieved and turned the fuck on. No, he _wasn't_ going to last long, but neither, he hoped, was Kris.

"Yes," Kris breathed, instead of the expletives that Adam was used to hearing. It was just yes and gasps and little choked moans as Adam hit places inside him he'd bet Kris had never felt before. "Yes... yes... _yes_."

"Come on," he said, swallowing and closing his eyes and jerking Kris a little harder and a little faster, losing a little bit of his control as he thrust deeper, as deep as he could go, his rhythm a little more ragged, his hips snapping a little harder. Kris came with a shocked gasp, back arching as he spurted over Adam's hand, over his own stomach. Adam's eyes opened as soon as he heard that sound and so he _saw_ it, saw the way Kris's body tensed and arched, saw and felt his cock twitch and jerk.

Oh, that was it, that was _it_. After everything, all of it, Adam's self control was at its absolute _limit_. He let go of Kris's cock and grabbed hold of his thigh and just thrust blindly until he came so hard it _shook_ him.

He didn't collapse as he came but it was a close thing, holding himself up by one shaky arm until he felt someone's hands on his shoulders, Katy, and let himself relax his weight against her until he felt some semblance of control again. He couldn't stay buried in Kris forever, but it was still slowly and reluctantly - on both their parts - that he pulled out, tied off the condom with perhaps more expertise than either of them had been expecting and tossed it in the trash.

There was a moment of silence, then Kris began moving back up the bed towards where the pillows had been shoved, drawing Katy by her waist and Adam by gravity. Katy curled against his side and Adam stretched out long on the other, relieving aching muscles and reaching over to play with Kris's sweaty hair.

It was Katy who spoke finally, prefacing it with a long and contented sigh. "Can we keep you?" she said.

Adam laughed, holding nothing back. "You can have me as often as you want."

"No, really," she said, though, resting her cheek on Kris's shoulder so they could both really look at him. "I know most of the time it'll be you and him, or me and him, but...." She trailed off, for a moment helpless to put into words what she was trying to say. "We want to keep you."

"Okay," said Adam, the word coming out of him before he had even a moment to consider the magnitude of what she was really saying to him. But the answer was no different once he did. These days Adam could go out any day of the week and have a dozen offers, and he didn't want that. He'd _done_ that. He wanted _this_. Not just sometimes, but all times. "Yes. Okay."

Kris just smiled, a little content, a little _smug_. "Guess my interest in men isn't so theoretical anymore, huh?"

"Guess my curiosity about women isn't either," said Adam, letting his fingertips trail along Kris's jaw before kissing him again. "This isn't going to be uncomplicated."

"The best things always take a little work," said Kris, not dismissing it but just accepting it as easily as he'd accepted Adam the first time they'd met. "You should know... this isn't the first time we've talked about this."

"I think it's right," said Katy, drawing her arm across both of them, her fingertips just reaching Adam's hip. "I really think this is what's supposed to be. Weird as it is."

"I will treat you so good," said Adam. "Both of you."

"You already do," said Kris, and Adam watched as his eyes began to flutter closed, the way they used to back in the Idol mansion at the end of one of their long, long days. It felt like eons ago.

"He'll be gone in a moment," said Katy, the one person who probably knew Kris's habits even better than Adam did. Kris had gone out tonight _looking_ for something, even if he didn't know what that something was, and Adam felt like maybe he found it, in this. "I'll make him wake you up with a blowjob to make up for it."

Adam grinned at her over Kris's drowsy head and yeah, _yeah_ , complications and all, he was definitely looking forward to getting used to this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [White Rabbit [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500033) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
